A new year's celebeation
by elfofdeath
Summary: Just a late new years fic for Vegeta/Bulma with a bit of Yambul but only a bit


The new year festival

Bulks stood stiff in the kitchen of the Capsule Corporation as her mother moved around her humming happily as her mother helped her an expensive Yukata. Bulma had brought her Yukata days ago, but the genius always needed help into traditional Japanese clothing as it was something the blue haired genius had never mastered doing alone.

The Yukata was covered in light flowers and her Yukata was lilac as it complimented her hair and fitted her perfectly.

" There you go darling, your all set for a wonderful new year." Mrs Briefs called out gently

Bulma smiled grateful at her mother in delight as well.

"Now to do my hair and make up " Bulma lightly called out

Bulma sat down as her mother went about cooking a new years feast for later that night.

Bulma worked magic with her hair and make up, she put a golden flower clip into her blue hair and she stood ready to head to the temple to meet Yamcha.

However as she picked up her small string purse she notice Vegeta walking into the kitchen sniffing the food that was cooking, his black orb like eyes caught her blue eyes and he seemed to observe her.

" Ah Vegeta do you want to come to the new years celebrations at the temple?" She asked hopefully " "There's food, games and fire works." Bulma added brightly

Vegeta looked at her with a look that said he didn't want to so she simply added.

" Well if your feel like joining me and Yamacha we left you a kimono to wear."

She giggled as she left to meet Yamcha at the shrine.

….

Bulma smiled as Yamacha stood waiting for her at their arranged meeting point wearing a kimono that suited his new short hair, he looked smart and beautiful and she blushed brightly.

" So what do you want to do first? " Bulma asked sweetly

" I say we play some games first." Yamcha replied gently

Vegeta looked at the kimono that the women had left her ,it was a plain black one and he remembered the way the woman looked in that clothing and how beautiful she was.

He hissed annoyed as he began taken off amour as he wanted to see this Earth's new-year celebration and he wanted to see her more. This Japanese clothing was annoying though as he couldn't get it to go on right and he spotted the blonde haired woman walking in on the scene with a chucked.

" Do you know need a hand Vegeta? "She asked cheerfully

" This stupid clothing won't go on right." He snapped

" Ah that clothing is hard let me help you."

He went stiff as she helped him into the light fabric, he held the top of the clothing for a moment in bemusement as the blonde haired woman folded the fabric around him.

He didn't thank Mrs Briefs after she helped him, he merely left he simply flew off to the new years celebration.

Bulma and Yamacha walked hand in hand toward an area in which they would receive their fortunes for new years and they carried their game prizes in their free hands.

" I'm disappointed that I didn't win that goldfish, maybe I'll win it later." Bulma sighed disappointed

" It's a hard game unlinked those shooting and throwing games." Yamacha replied proudly " so how about we put these prizes in capsules, get our fortunes and then get food before firewoks." Yamacha suggested lightly

Bulma looked at all the big prizes they had and she knew she would get annoyed carrying them around all night, so she took a storage capsules out and put the prizes into it, while she was busy doing this Vegeta landed in front the couple with folded arms.

"Huh... Vegeta you made it " Bulma cheerfully called out " Your just in time to get your fortune done with me and Yamcha." Bulma called out gladly

" Like I came for that, I just came for food. " He lied

" Well were going to have food after we get our fortunes done." Bulma replied sweetly " Come on let's see what our luck will be next year."

She grabbed Vegeta as Yamacha stood looking on a little confused by her actions towards Vegeta.

" Now Vegeta you ring that bell, clap your hands together twice and then pray. After that you go to the priestess for your fortune. Its important you do that as its a tradition here in this part Earth,"

She turned to Yamacha and grabbed Yamacha's kimono sleeve and waited for Vegeta to do as she explained. Bulma looked to Yamacha as he put his arm around her her strangely. She looked annoyed at Yamcha as he help her tightly and as Vegeta took his fortune and the couple walked to do get their fortune. Bulma opened up her fortune and saw she had excellent luck for the new year, Vegeta opened his fortune reading 'good luck awaits you', he threw it aside disinterested, Bulma came up to him and grinned.

" What's the matter Vegeta did you get a bad fortune?" She asked slyly

" No I got a good fortune but I don't care about that. " Vegeta replied sharply

" Heh whatever Vegeta, so Yamacha what did you get? " She asked gently

He looked at his fortune trying to hide it, as he had gotten bad luck so he smiled and lied.

" Good luck off course "

He didn't feel like celebrating anymore after getting this fortune told, Bulma was hungry now and there a was a few hours before the new year's fire works.

" Well let's get some food, there so much food that we a need to try." Bulma called out genlty

Vegeta eyes seemed to light up at the sound of food. Yamacha sighed as he wondered why there was bad luck in his future, he wondered what it meant and look to Bulma for a moment.

Yamcha felt her slipping from him bit by bit because of that monster, even now when he felt Bulma take his hand it felt forced. He watched her gestured for Vegeta to follow then as they went to a lot of stalls and got lots of food.

Vegeta walked eating and carrying his food as he watched the couple sit down on a chair, he watched them feeling almost frustrated as watched Yamacha feeding Bulma food sweetly. He felt jealous wishing it was his lips passing over her lips, teasing her toward him with strawberries as they kissed, he turned away as he watched people walk by as he ate.

Bulma stretched out rubbing her stomach as she felt full she noticed how Vegeta had turned away from her and Yamacha. She thought she would get him into the new year festival mood some more.

" Vegeta do you want to come play some games with me? There is a goldfish I want to win." Bulma asked kindly

Vegeta turned to her with his mouth full of food and saw how the night sky reflected on her skin and he blushed and he cursed looking away.

" Whatever." Vegeta replied gently

She looked to Yamacha and he sat looking upset, she wondered what was up so she called out to him.

" Hey Yamacha want to come try win more prizes?" She asked worried

" No I'm pretty beat, I'll meet you later at the firework display."

" Ohh OK see you later." Bulma replied disappointed

She looked disappointed in him and walked toward the games with Vegeta following in tow eating, Yamacha watched on his eyes narrowed as he watched Bulma and Vegeta walked off together.

'Was this the bad fortune I was being warned about." Yamcha thought upset

…

Bulma scouted around for the goldfish scooping as she was determined to win it, she dragged Vegeta by his kimono sleeve looking angry about Yamacha.

" Ah there's the goldfish scoop." Bulma called out brightly

Vegeta watched her kneel down to the scooping station and he observed her using a paper scoop to try catch and catch a goldfish. He saw her frustrated look when the scoop broke it seemed there with things that the genius couldn't do."

" You are truly are a useless woman, this game is simple when you learn to use soft movements and control yourself." He explained roughly

He got another paper scoop and took her hand gently running it into the water and controlled her movements in a slow calm manner. He got the goldfish up and out off the water.

" It's simple see." Vegeta gloated proudly

The owner of the stall put the won goldfish into a plastic bag filled with water and Bulma's face lit up and she held the goldfish in happiness and stood up.

" Thank you Vegeta " Bulma gratefully replied

He went blank and tried to avoid her warmers by walking back to food, but she pulled him back and made him play on all the games, she check the time and ginned.

" The fireworks will be starting soon."

She found her secret spot to watch the firework from without crowds around and put into her goldfish into a special capsules where it could breath eat while Vegeta eyes her up.

" What the goldfish will be better in their then in a bag." Bulma snapped

She sighed looking up to the sky and at the time 11:47 pm she looked for Yamacha as he wanted to bring the new years in with her boyfriend, but Vegeta was here, she looked at him stealing candy prizes to eat and thought of how she done the same things with Vegeta that she had with Yamcha and yet she had more fun with Vegeta and that scared her

" If you keep eating like that you'll ruin your appetite for the news years feast we are having tonight."

" I have plenty room for more food, do you have room for food after eating so much with that weakling!?" Vegeta sharply replies

Bulma give a annoyed flustered look as she puffed up her face.

"Off course I do. " She replied annoyed

She crossed her arms and stood silent as he came beside her.

"What are looking at they sky for?" He asked curious

"It's 11 55 Vegeta, in 5 minutes the sky will light up with fire works to bring in new years." Bulma explained kindly

Vegeta nodded as he looked up to the sky, she wasn't with Yamacha to bring in the new years, where was he? Yet she found her self not caring about him not being here. She watched in delight as the dark sky was lit up with bright colourful fireworks, Vegeta noted a couple on a bridge in front of them kissing, was this another new years tradition like that fortune telling she made him done."

He looked at her smiling face, it was so beautifully made up and the light hit it in a strange angle, he grabbed her Yukata and pulled her into a kiss.

Bulma stood shocked and slapped him.

" What in earth are you doing?" Bulma yelled angry

" Is it not a new years traditional?" He replied pointing to his source of information

She blushed seeing a couple kissing but as she was about to reply she spotted Yamacha in the background clutching a bit of paper shocked.

" Well Bulma answer him." Yamacha whispered upset

Yamacha turned away letting go of the paper and before Bulma could run after him she felt Vegeta grabbed her Yukata sleeve as she caught the paper Yamcha had let go off and read bad luck. Tears were in her eyes ad she yelled at Vegeta.

" Let me go!"

Did Yamacha think that his bad luck fortune was telling of this? She needed to tell him he was wrong that she hadn't kissed Vegeta on-purpose but Vegeta would not let her go.

Instead he kissed her again and as she tried to fight back under the loud bangs around her, she felt this time wasn't confusing on his part, he found a way to give her a passionate kiss and his hand found its way under her Yukata to her breast.

She pushed him away as they were in public and as she moved her Yukata in place he whisper something that made her blush.

" I'm not hungry for food anymore.."

She blushed as he came to her and she put her hands in him.

" Vegeta … I want to but not here." She admitted

What was she saying to him? No she did want Vegeta and had wanted him for a long time, maybe Yamcha knew that and she felt bad for not just breaking up with Yamcha. Still Yamcha made it clear that he wasn't going to fight and he knew now it was Vegeta she wanted.

He picked her up I'm understanding it seemed she didn't want it but not here. He retuned her home and as they entered the empty kitchen filled with food for them, he kissed her and he took her their and then.


End file.
